


Метлы и мотоциклы

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Out of Character, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: В первой же главе Поттерианы мы видим волшебный мотоцикл, на котором на Тисовую улицу прибывает Хагрид. А позднее узнаём, что ранее этот мотоцикл принадлежал Сириусу Блэку. Но где Сириус раздобыл это магловское транспортное средство? И кто ему зачаровал мотоцикл для полетов? Сейчас вы узнаете об этом. Как и о том, почему самые знаменитые гоночные метлы называются именно «Нимбус». А еще о том, почему на свадьбе Джеймса Поттера Сириус Блэк задумался о своем завещании.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	1. Лицензия для мастера-одиночки

\- Еще один… – проворчал Джордж Трэверс, глава Сектора контроля за метлами Департамента магического транспорта, подписывая лицензию на производство метел для некоего Девлина Вайтхорна. – И что их всех так тянет к этому ремеслу?  
  
\- Возможно, из-за нехватки стартового капитала? – предположил его подчиненный Эдвард Гринграсс. – Мастерская по изготовлению метел не требует больших вложений. По крайней мере, на первых порах. В сравнении, скажем, с аптекой, где приходится ощутимо тратиться на компоненты…  
  
Трэверс посопел, от души влепил по пергаменту министерской печатью, едва не перекрыв оттиском строчку с датой – «25 августа 1967 года», убрал печать на место и заявил:  
  
\- А в итоге кончит точно так же, как Леонардо Джукс или Глэдис Бутби. Помяните мое слово! Потому что кое в чем волшебники все-таки совершенно не отличаются от маглов…  
  
\- Это вы о чем, сэр? – с интересом спросил его помощник.  
  
\- О том, что у мага всего две руки! А в сутках всего двадцать четыре часа! Из которых треть, между прочим, нужно посвящать сну… Будь моя воля, я законодательно запретил бы заводить бизнес такого рода без соучредителей. Одиночка в производстве метел попросту обречен.  
  
\- А если ему все же повезет?  
  
\- Проблема в том, что при таком раскладе в данном ремесле везение и невезение одинаково ведут к разорению.  
  
\- Это как, сэр? – спросил Гринграсс, приподняв брови. В этот момент он как раз кормил сову внутренней службы доставки министерства. Она принесла лицензию на подпись после того, как этот документ по запросу их сектора облетел еще несколько инстанций. От удивления рука Гринграсса дрогнула, и совиное лакомство просыпалось на пол.  
  
\- А вот смотрите… Ни у Джукса, ни у Бутби, как вы помните, не было компаньонов. Когда их бизнес только-только раскручивался, они еще могли позволить себе работать в одиночку. Но потом им, говоря вашими словами, наконец-то повезло – публика оценила их товар. Что бы вы сделали на их месте в такой момент?  
  
\- Прежде всего порадовался бы… – хихикнул Гринграсс. – А затем, возможно, подумал бы о том, как рациональнее использовать время. Например, стал бы производить более элегантные и, соответственно, более дорогие модели. Ах да, и урезал бы расходы на рекламу ввиду ненадобности ее в прежнем объеме. Популярность-то возросла, а время у меня не резиновое…  
  
\- А самый очевидный выход – нанять помощников или найти компаньона – вам не пришел бы в голову?  
  
\- Пришел бы. Но я не стал бы этого делать, – решительно сказал Гринграсс.  
  
\- Жадность задушила бы, а? – хохотнул Трэверс.  
  
\- И это тоже, сэр… Но не менее важен другой нюанс.  
  
\- И какой же?  
  
\- Я побоялся бы доверить свой бизнес – дело всей жизни, которое меня кормит! – Мерлин знает кому… Ведь если я начинал в одиночку, значит, у меня на тот момент не было того, с кем я мог бы разделить риски. Где гарантия, что такой человек появится позже, когда мне уже начнет везти? А если и появится, то кто поручится, что он меня не надует? Нет, лучше все-таки рассчитывать только на себя…  
  
\- Джукс и Бутби наверняка думали так же. Потому и прогорели.  
  
\- Но ведь не все изготовители метел бесславно ушли с рынка! Есть и те, кто сумел надолго закрепить свой успех.  
  
\- И много ли среди них одиночек? А? Взгляните, к примеру, на Оллертонов. Их «Чистометы» бьют все рекорды продаж! То же самое – у «Комет» Хорнтона и Кейтча! А почему? Да потому что все они, нынешние титаны, начинали бизнес общими усилиями, а не в расчете на одну-единственную пару рук…  
  
\- Ну не всем же так везет изначально, как Оллертонам… Три сына в семье, и все трое просто обожают мастерить метлы! А про Хорнтона и Кейтча и вовсе говорить не стоит – это уже не просто везение, а супер-везение…  
  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
\- Ну как вам сказать… Мало ли мы знаем в наше время выдающихся игроков в квиддич в одной только Великобритании? И в других странах их тоже хватает…  
  
\- И что же? – нетерпеливо спросил глава сектора.  
  
\- Я хочу сказать: много ли среди бывших квиддичистов производителей метел? Нет. А ведь кому, как не им, знать этот вопрос досконально… Тем не менее почти никто из них не посвятил себя такому ремеслу. Потому и говорю, что Бэзилу Хорнтону и Рэндольфу Кейтчу невероятно повезло. Мало того что это единственные квиддичисты в наше время, кто завел такой бизнес, так они еще и играли в одной команде, то есть изначально знали друг друга! Уж им-то не стоило опасаться, что компаньон подведет… Словом, и Оллертоны, и Хорнтон с Кейтчем – это исключения. Большинство производителей метел – все-таки одиночки.  
  
\- Ха! – фыркнул в усы Трэверс. – И кого же из них можно назвать успешным? Имею в виду не новичков, а тех, кто уже не первый год на рынке… А?  
  
\- Того же Гримстоуна, например… Его «Дубрава-79» не теряет своей популярности вот уже почти век. Метлы его фирмы покупали себе к свадебному путешествию мои родители. А месяц назад я приобрел такую для своей дочери – впереди новый учебный год… Надежность, проверенная временем. Их реклама не врет.  
  
\- Это не показатель… Старый лис Гримстоун сделал себе имя в узком сегменте рынка – и успокоился на этом. «Дубрава-79», конечно, незаменима в дальних перелетах, но попробуйте-ка сыграть на ней в квиддич! Не выйдет. Маневренность не та. А вы назовите мне такого одиночку, который сумел бы выдать на-гора универсальный товар!  
  
\- Извольте. Эйбл Спадмор.  
  
Трэверс ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- У Спадмора, к вашему сведению, тоже есть компаньон. Этот… Да как же его… Забыл фамилию. Давно дело было, да и лицензию они получили еще до того, как я перешел в этот сектор…  
  
\- Эллерби, сэр, – откликнулся Гринграсс.  
  
\- А, точно! В роли помощника этот Эллерби не особо активен и вообще находится в тени своего компаньона, но формально он все-таки есть. Кроме того, сын Спадмора, по слухам, проявляет значительный интерес к семейному бизнесу. Нет, Спадмора никак не назовешь одиночкой!  
  
\- Позвольте возразить, сэр. Эллерби, который числится компаньоном Спадмора – это не «он», а «она». Эллен Эллерби – давний спонсор компании Спадмора. И по совместительству его, пардон, любовница… По крайней мере, так говорят. Она абсолютно ничего не смыслит в производстве метел. Не то что бы это совсем не женское дело, но мы-то с вами лучше всех знаем, что дамам там почти нет места. Исключения вроде той же Глэдис Бутби только подтверждают правило.  
  
\- Вот тут я с вами соглашусь, Гринграсс! Изготовить толковую метлу – это вам не пирог испечь! Но даже если сбросить со счетов дамочку, у Спадмора есть сын, который, говорят, активно помогает ему, хотя и не стал пока настоящим компаньоном.  
  
\- И еще не скоро станет, сэр.  
  
\- Это почему же?  
  
\- Рэндольф Спадмор учится с моей дочерью. Он второкурсник Хогвартса, и в семейный бизнес войдет самое раннее лет через пять. Так что Эйбла Спадмора вполне можно назвать удачливым одиночкой. Его «Тайфуны» и «Вихри» отлично зарекомендовали себя на рынке.  
  
\- Пусть так… Но нашему сегодняшнему новичку уж точно ничего не светит. Судя по анкетным данным, у него нет ни братьев, ни сыновей. Да какие там сыновья, он сам еще сопляк зеленый – всего двадцать два! Из родственников – только шестилетняя сестра… Родители погибли два года назад.  
  
\- Возможно, у него припасено родительское наследство, которое станет начальным капиталом?  
  
\- Это вряд ли, судя по тому, в каком состоянии его мантия и костюм. Думаю, все, что у него есть – это пара рук. И полная неизвестность впереди.  
  
\- Кстати, сэр, насчет его костюма…  
  
\- А что с ним не так? Фасончик не по моде? – Трэверс вновь фыркнул в усы – его подчиненный отнюдь не блистал внешним видом и никак не походил на модника.  
  
\- Я хочу сказать, что одет он слишком уж… не по-нашему.  
  
\- В каком смысле? А-а, понятно! Мать этого парня была маглорожденной. Датчанка, между прочим. Думаю, он неплохо знаком с миром маглов. А может быть, даже за границей бывал…  
  
\- Ах, вот как! – поджал губы Гринграсс. – Ну поглядим, чего ему удастся достигнуть…  
  
\- Кто знает… Вот возьмет да и создаст метлу с бензиновым двигателем! – насмешливо произнес глава сектора и протянул подчиненному только что подписанную лицензию.  
  
Гринграсс подобострастно рассмеялся в ответ и положил документ в деревянный ящичек с надписью «Исходящие».


	2. Тщетные надежды Вальбурги Блэк

\- Регулус!  
  
\- Да, мама?  
  
\- Сириус опять ушел без разрешения! Не знаешь, куда он направился?  
  
\- Н-нет…  
  
\- Да что же это такое! Даже летом я не могу нормально пообщаться с собственным сыном! А ты покрываешь его, как всегда!  
  
\- Но я правда не в курсе…  
  
\- «Не в курсе», как же… Опять эти уродливые магловские словечки! Я отлично знаю, где твой брат! У этого паршивого полукровки, в его грязном сарае! Целыми днями пропадает в этом вертепе, словно ему там медом намазано!  
  
\- У Девлина не сарай, а гараж…  
  
Регулус Блэк бросил жадный взгляд за окно гостиной. Где-то там, за стеной их сада, находилось скромное владение Девлина Вайтхорна, мастера по изготовлению метел – небольшой дом с садом и гаражом. Младший сын семейства Блэков дорого дал бы за то, чтобы ему вновь разрешили бывать там. Сама по себе возня с деревом и металлом не слишком привлекала Регулуса, но в гараже у Девлина всегда было интересно. Особенно когда туда заваливался Сириус с друзьями. Но мать больше не позволяла Регулусу наведываться к Вайтхорнам, а так демонстративно плевать на запреты родителей, как это делал его старший брат, он не мог.  
  
Девлин Вайтхорн с сестренкой обосновались по соседству совсем недавно, меньше года назад. Вплоть до окончания учебного года знакомство с ними для Регулуса, как и для всей семьи Блэков, ограничивалось кивком при встрече, да и встреч-то тех было очень мало. Но с приездом на каникулы Сириуса и внезапным началом его дружбы с потрясающим парнем Девлином Вайтхорном, который словно бы и не замечал, что его юный друг еще почти ребенок, Регулус Блэк тоже открыл для себя заманчивый мир соседского гаража.  
  
За эти каникулы он уже четырежды побывал там, и каждый раз – с разрешения отца. Для таких просьб он выбирал время, когда матери не было дома. Но потом отец проговорился ей, и она настояла, чтобы супруг больше не отпускал младшего ребенка к соседям. Старшему сыну, разумеется, тоже запрещалось ходить туда, но Сириус умел в упор не замечать того, что мешало ему жить. Иногда Регулус злился на него за это. А иногда – завидовал ему.  
  
\- Замолчи! Еще не хватало, чтобы и ты мне перечил! Скоро докатишься до того, что будешь бегать туда тайком!  
  
\- Не буду.  
  
\- Скажешь, Сириус не звал тебя с собой?  
  
\- Звал. Но меня не интересует техника, тем более – магловская…  
  
\- Что-о?! Какая еще магловская техника?  
  
\- Это я так, в переносном смысле. Вайтхорн же полукровка…  
  
\- О, да! И за что нам только такое соседство!  
  
\- Значит, и техника, которую он мастерит – считай, что магловская.  
  
\- Да что там полукровки смыслят в метлах! Лучше бы он мастерил эти… Как их… Магловские железки для уборки!  
  
\- Пылесосы?  
  
\- Именно! А главное, делал бы это как можно дальше от нашего дома. Желательно, вообще не в Лондоне! Мерлин всемогущий, как же я устала с тобой и Сириусом… Какое счастье, что лето на исходе! Даже моему терпению есть предел, – при этих словах младший сын глянул на Вальбургу Блэк с затаенной иронией, но она, не заметив этого, продолжала изливать душу своему любимчику. – Скорее бы учебный год… Тогда я, по крайней мере, буду знать, что Сириус больше не общается с этим ужасным человеком и не тратит время на всякую ерунду! А главное, ты наконец-то будешь там вместе с ним и сможешь за ним присматривать…  
  
Регулус кашлянул, чтобы скрыть смешок, и от Вальбурги это не укрылось. Она вскинула голову, впилась взглядом ему в глаза, и он поспешил сказать:  
  
\- Но мама, я ведь не могу приказывать Сириусу… Он старший.  
  
\- В его случае старшинство, увы, ничего не стоит… Впрочем, я и не заставляю тебя командовать им. Просто напоминай ему при случае о долге перед семьей. И, конечно, пиши мне обо всем, что там у вас происходит. Я не сомневаюсь, что ты попадешь на правильный факультет, но вы же с братом все равно будете часто видеться! Вся моя надежда – только на тебя. И на то, что в школе Сириус уже не будет подвержен дурному вайтхорновскому влиянию…  
  
Тут Регулус, незаметно отступавший к лестнице на второй этаж в надежде побыстрее завершить этот разговор, уже не сдержался и откровенно фыркнул. Вальбурга, сидевшая в своем любимом кресле, вновь вскинула голову, и ему пришлось сделать вид, что он чихнул. Для верности он повторил это снова и вдобавок шмыгнул носом.  
  
Дело в том, что Регулусу Блэку было известно кое-что такое, о чем его мать то ли забыла, то ли не знала вовсе – так или иначе, но она упустила это из виду. Через пару недель в Хогвартс должна была впервые пойти Лили, сестра Девлина Вайтхорна. Регулус не сомневался, что она попадет на Хаффлпафф, на котором в свое время учились ее родители, а потом – брат. Лили, хотя была девчонкой и к тому же еще совсем соплячкой (как то честно признавал Регулус, хотя и был ее ровесником), уже сейчас помогала брату в работе. Более того, она своими руками собрала из совершенно непонятных Регулусу деталей настоящий магловский пылесос.  
  
Знала бы Вальбурга Блэк, что в доме по соседству имеется магловский инструмент, о котором она отзывалась с таким презрением! Девлин, конечно, напичкал механизм, собранный его сестрой, всевозможными заклинаниями, которые позволяли пылесосу проводить уборку самостоятельно не хуже домовых эльфов. Но даже этот факт вряд ли примирил бы Вальбургу Блэк с магловским непотребством, творящимся под самым ее носом.  
  
Было и еще кое-что, заставившее Регулуса фыркнуть. Это была их маленькая тайна – той самой «компании из гаража», к которой Регулус – без особого, впрочем, на то основания – относил и себя. Сириус был удивительно дружен с Лили! Настолько, что Регулус даже немного ревновал брата к ней. Этим двум – бесшабашному мальчишке и не по возрасту рассудительной девочке – всегда было о чем поговорить друг с другом, несмотря на некоторую разницу в возрасте. Почему, ну почему с ним, родным братом, у Сириуса никогда не получалось такого легкого общения?  
  
Думая об этом, Регулус каждый раз вспоминал разговор родителей, который он нечаянно подслушал года три назад. Из обрывочных фраз, какими перебрасываются близкие люди, не видящие необходимости разжевывать каждое слово, он понял, что отец всегда мечтал о дочери, а матери, наоборот, больше хотелось сына. А еще он узнал, что мать никогда больше не сможет родить.  
  
Наблюдая, как Сириус тянется к Лили, Регулус с грустью думал, что брату, наверное, тоже хотелось, чтобы в семье была девочка. Но вторым родился он, Регулус, который своим появлением на свет разочаровал и отца, и Сириуса. Отцу-то деваться некуда – приходится делать вид, что рад и второму сыну. Зато Сириус, не признающий слова «нет», стал упорно искать замену своей желанной, но так и не родившейся сестре, и в итоге нашел ее в соседской девочке. А к младшему брату он совершенно равнодушен. От таких мыслей Регулусу хотелось плакать.  
  
Так или иначе, но надежды матери на то, что в Хогвартсе Сириус будет надежно огражден от «дурного вайтхорновского влияния», равнялись нулю. Регулус с некоторым злорадством предвкушал, как в первом же письме напишет матери о том, что Сириус в школе, как и на каникулах, по-прежнему общается с сестрой Девлина Вайтхорна. Жаль, нельзя будет увидеть выражение лица матери в тот момент, когда она прочтет письмо…


	3. Воспоминания октябрьским вечером

Веселый гул голосов и звон посуды сегодня почему-то напрягали, хотя обычно он любил шумные компании. Чувствуя досадный прилив раздражения, совсем не подобающий человеку, выступающему шафером на свадьбе лучшего друга, Сириус вышел во двор перед домом Поттеров – проветрить мозги. Надо было срочно придти в себя. Еще не хватало попасть на свадебные колдофото с такой хмурой рожей… Тот-то удружит Джеймсу!  
  
Октябрьская стынь тут же пробрала его до костей, и он в очередной раз подивился капризу людей, которые вступают в брак осенью. Зря, что ли, народная мудрость гласит: «Судьбу украсит свадьба в июне»? Ну пусть не обязательно именно в июне, а просто в теплое время года... И торжество тогда было бы на природе – светлое, веселое. Назло нынешним временам. В помещении праздновать – это все-таки не то: чувствуешь себя как в клетке. Подумал так – и тут же обозлился на себя за то, что посмел сравнить с клеткой дом, где его много лет встречали как брата и сына…  
  
Нет, что за ерунда! Дом тут не при чем, конечно. Это он сейчас из-за Джеймса сам не свой. Какая разница, в октябре или в июне… Главное другое: почему именно сейчас, в этом году? Куда так торопиться в девятнадцать лет? Конечно, кто-то скажет: а почему бы и нет? Раньше и в более раннем возрасте женились, и ничего. Тем более что жилье у Джеймса имеется, о заработке, благодаря родителям, волноваться не надо, да и карьера его не волнует.  
  
Опять не туда мысли пошли… При чем тут это – дом, карьера и прочее? Это всё успеется… Но сейчас совсем не до того. Война идет! Такая, какой никто до этого не видывал. Надо сначала додавить этих тварей, а уже потом и о личном думать. Вот тогда и будет время для всего. И для свадеб, и для прочего… Что ж ты так поторопился, Джеймс? Лили от тебя все равно никуда не делась бы. Она бы тебя по гроб жизни ждала! И даже за гробом!  
  
«Лили». «За гробом». То ли Сириуса к этому моменту протрезвил вечерний холод, то ли он просто устал скрывать от себя истинную причину своего смятения, но именно сейчас он, наконец сдавшись, впустил в сознание картинки из прошлых лет. Воспоминания, которые за последний год старался не оживлять в памяти.  
  
Как приятно пахнет машинным маслом… В гараже у Девлина вообще классно! Не то что в доме Блэков, где пахнет только пылью да духами матери – она любит тяжелые ароматы. Видимо, это у всех женщин общее – любовь к парфюмерии. Сестра Девлина еще совсем маленькая – ей всего одиннадцать, но она уже любит душиться. Духи у нее легкие, нежные – напоминают то ли яблоневый, то ли липовый цвет. Сейчас она, в комбинезоне и рубашке с засученными рукавами, надушенная своим замечательным парфюмом, ловко орудует гаечным ключом, ничуточки не боясь испачкаться.  
  
Девлин недавно начал переделывать вон ту здоровенную магловскую штуковину – она называется мотоцикл. Один из самых быстрых видов личного транспорта у маглов! Умел бы мотоцикл летать, его можно было бы сравнить с метлой. Даже с такой быстрой, как «Нимбус», благо, что скорость у него почти та же. Прославленное детище Девлина, гоночная метла «Нимбус», сейчас все больше входит в моду у квиддичных команд. У Девлина явно есть деловой нюх. Он молодец, что сделал ставку на сочетание скорости с маневренностью! А еще Девлин задался целью научить летать мотоцикл. И посвящает этому все свободное от заказов время, потому что там много чего нужно сделать – и на уровне заклинаний, и магловскими инструментами. А Лили ему помогает.  
  
До знакомства с Вайтхорном Сириус ничего не знал о магловском транспорте. А теперь знает о нем побольше иного магла! Старший друг его неутомимо просвещает. Не только насчет мотоциклов, конечно, но в основном говорит именно о них. Мать Девлина, маглорожденная, была родом из Дании. Ее дядя, инженер по фамилии Фискер, со своим партнером Нильсеном несколько десятилетий подряд выпускали мотоциклы «Нимбус». В честь тех мотоциклов и назвал Вайтхорн свои знаменитые метлы. Дела у него пошли на лад, а вот Фискеру и Нильсену в свое время не повезло, и теперь их фирма уже больше десяти лет не производит мотоциклы. Как так вышло? Трудно сказать. Девлин пытался ему объяснить, но экономика – это так скучно… Сейчас Фискер с партнером выпускают пылесосы. Это такие механические заменители домовых эльфов – для уборки. Смешные они все-таки, эти маглы…  
  
Сириус смотрит на серую коляску мотоцикла с изящными серебристыми обводами. Нет, это не датский «Нимбус». Девлин хотел достать именно его, но что-то не заладилось на таможне, и пришлось взять для эксперимента британскую модель. Но Сириусу все равно нравится этот мотоцикл. Просто отчаянно нравится!  
  
И снова гараж Девлина, но четыре года спустя. Там, в общем-то, ничего особо не изменилось. Разве что сам Девлин, полтора года как женившийся, отпустил шикарные усы да чуточку располнел, хотя все равно напоминает голенастого кузнечика. Да на стене появился небольшой портрет того самого Фискера, его двоюродного деда – старик умер в прошлом году. Ровно век прожил на свете, между прочим! Для магла это редкое достижение. Может, не такие уже они и маглы, эти датские родичи матери Девлина? Сириус с огромным удовольствием ткнул бы в нос родителям этим фактом, но с родителями он и по более важным поводам давно уже не виделся. Все школьные каникулы в последние годы проводил у Поттеров, и даже сейчас, по окончании Хогвартса, поедет опять-таки к ним.  
  
Мотоцикл с серебристой коляской стоит не в гараже, а снаружи, за дверью. Теперь он принадлежит Сириусу. Подарок от Девлина на позапрошлый день рождения. Они с Лили идут к мотоциклу. Прежде чем усесться, она встряхивает белокурыми распущенными волосами, и он вновь ощущает аромат ее духов.  
  
И еще год спустя. Значительно расширившийся гараж, в котором прибавилось и места, и инструментов. На стене все тот же портрет Фискера – еще недавно Девлин, бизнес которого идет в гору, любил со смехом повторять, что проводит в гараже гораздо больше времени, чем в гостиной, так что все важное сердцу будет держать здесь. Но сейчас Девлин, всегда такой шумный и суетливый, не улыбается и почти не разжимает губ. Питер и Римус вяло пытаются поддерживать разговор, Джеймс лишь изредка вставляет слово-другое, а Сириус сидит в полном молчании, уставившись на стену. Там, рядом с портретом Фискера, появился еще один, с которого, улыбаясь и потряхивая кудрями, смотрит Лили Вайтхорн. Теперь она будет смотреть на него только с портретов… Пожиратели не пощадили и ее.  
  
У Девлина потухшие глаза. Раньше он любил поговорить – о метлах, о мотоциклах и обо всем на свете, а в последнее время – еще и о конкурентах. Прежде всего – о Рэндольфе Спадморе, который стал компаньоном своего отца и, по слухам, мечтает создать гоночную метлу, которая перекроет все рекорды «Нимбуса», в том числе и по продажам. Рэндольф, говорят, еще только приступил к расчетам и опытам, но уже сейчас запатентовал название будущей метлы – «Молния». Раньше Девлина Вайтхорна все это ужасно интересовало. Но сейчас ему все равно. Он только жалеет, что так и не успел свозить Лили в Данию…  
  
Полгода назад. «Сладкое королевство». Его сюда затащил Римус за очередной шоколадкой. Лунатик безнадежен в своей любви к сладкому. Ну да чем бы дитя ни тешилось… Стоя у полок с плитками шоколада, Сириус слышит сзади, за стеллажами с пирожными, болтовню двух девиц и узнает по голосам бывших однокурсниц. Они заметили у двери его мотоцикл и теперь судачат о том, что в школьные годы Сириус Блэк пускал на свой байк только двух девушек – Лили Вайтхорн и Лили Эванс. Вот интересно, говорят они, хоть сейчас-то, во взрослой жизни, он делает исключение для девушек с другими именами? Что за идиотки… Они что, не в курсе о ее смерти? Рассвирепев, Сириус хватает Римуса за локоть и тащит его к выходу, хотя тот еще не определился с выбором шоколада.  
  
Полдня назад. Стоя рядом с Джеймсом и слушая его брачные клятвы, Сириус ловит себя на том, что эти клятвы болью отдаются в его сердце. Не то что бы он завидует – нет, он искренне рад за лучшего друга и его избранницу. Но уж очень горько думать о том, что Джеймс удержал, сберег свою Лили в эти страшные времена, а ему, Сириусу, сберечь свою Лили не удалось…  
  
Очнувшись от воспоминаний, Сириус посмотрел на мотоцикл, припаркованный у ворот. К коляске сзади привязаны пустые банки – старинная примета пожелания счастья новобрачным. Что ж, пусть хоть кто-то будет счастлив. На всех счастья в этом мире, видимо, не хватает.  
  
Внезапно ему подумалось: а что станет с мотоциклом, когда его самого не станет? Кому он отойдет? В благородном семействе Блэков этот байк уж точно никому не будет нужен, как и его владелец при жизни. Но Мерлин с ними, с Блэками. Проблема в том, что летать на магловском транспортном средстве осмелится далеко не каждый маг. Девлин, конечно, официально зарегистрировал чары, наложенные на мотоцикл, но вряд ли кому-то захочется лишний раз полагаться на эту штуку, если есть надежные и удобные метлы.  
  
Даже его ближайшие друзья вряд ли будут рады такому наследству. Лунатик и Хвост вообще не лучшим образом переносят полеты, а Джеймс теперь женатый человек, ему не годится рисковать собой. Такой вещи обрадовался бы только Артур Уизли – тот буквально повёрнут на маглах. Но ему жена не позволит – строгая очень. Да и детей у них полон дом, а мотоцикл – вещь опасная, что ни говори.  
  
И тут Сириуса осенило: Хагрид! Уж кто-кто, а он точно будет рад иметь такое! Он же вечно в разъездах – то по поручениям Дамблдора, то по делам Ордена. А магией, в том числе и для перемещения, ему пользоваться запрещено. Вот и будет ему отличное подспорье. Да и за зверьем для школы или для себя на мотоцикле удобно летать – питомца можно погрузить в коляску.  
  
Решено! Надо будет написать завещание в пользу Хагрида. А еще предупредить Девлина – мол, если что случится с ним, Сириусом, то мотоцикл отойдет Хагриду, и тогда придется дополнить уже имеющиеся там транспортные чары заклинаниями увеличения размера. Эта механическая зверюга хотя и довольно крупная, но рассчитана все-таки на обычного человека… Для Хагрида нужно нечто покрупнее.  
  
Сириус подошел к мотоциклу, погладил его лихо изогнутый руль. Кто знает, сколько полетов им осталось вдвоем? Потом поднял глаза к небу – беспросветно-темному, как те времена, что сейчас бушевали вокруг. Звезд не было видно, но он знал, что где-то там, наверху, есть Сириус, его тезка, самая яркая звезда неба. Сейчас еще рано – осенью его почти не заметно, но придет время, и его свет станет виден всем. Потому что иначе просто не может быть.  
  
  
2020


End file.
